Usopp and Kaya Forever
by nld200xy
Summary: I was inspired to write this after watching an amv called Quietly I Touch Your Hand. Anyway, this is the first of many personally preferred ending fics in which Usopp and Kaya get married and Kaya becomes a Straw Hat.


Usopp and Kaya Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. Also, I know Oda said he wouldn't start any intimate romances. This is just how I think the series' final episodes should play out.

In the great vast ocean called the grand line, there was a famous pirate crew called the Straw Hat Pirates. They were a very powerful crew worth 23000000 berries. There was a swordsman named Zoro, a navigator named Nami, a cook named Sanji, a reindeer doctor named Chopper, a translator named Robin and the captain, Luffy.

Among them was a very likeable guy named Usopp. He had tanned skin, curly black hair and a long nose along with fish lips. He may not sound very easy to look at, but you get used to it over time. He was also the ship's watchman and sniper.

How was he likeable, you ask? Well, he started out as a big liar and pretended he was a pirate. One day, he became a part of the Straw Hat Pirates.

He had been through many great adventures. He had beaten up a merman, two members of Baroque Works and even saved his crew members many times.

Sure, he was kind of a sniveling coward, but when the odds were against everyone, he would gain the courage to fight back against the enemy.

Sure, he wasn't the strongest fighter, but he was the only one who didn't need a bunch of fancy talents to kick butt in battle. Sadly, the poor boy still missed the one thing he held dear to him, and that was a young girl who lived in a big mansion back in his village.

Her name was Kaya. She had rich blond hair, a pretty smile and eyes that shone like sapphires. She was still and always will be Usopp's best friend.

Well, it had finally come, the day Luffy and his crew had found the greatest treasure of all time, One Piece. Luffy was finally the new king of pirates, and with that, he and his crew were determined to finally leave the grand line and return home.

Amazingly, the crew did not wish to return to their homes. Sanji missed his rightful place, the Baratie, but all he wanted to do was go there and laugh at them as he proved the existence of the All Blue. (For the record, I am making up these results as I go along. I'm just saying this the way I always though OP should end, except for One Piece being an actual treasure. I'm still devoted to the belief that a photo of Luffy is the One Piece)

Zoro did not wish to return home. He didn't really have a home, and everyone in his village knew that he had become the greatest swordsman of all time.

Chopper did not wish to return home. Sure, the people respected him there, but he liked being a pirate too much to part from his dreams.

Well, everyone had a reason for staying with the crew, but Usopp had requested to return home immediately after they entered they reentered the East Blue. He had to patch up one thing, then he'd return to the crew.

You're probably asking yourselves why they're still traveling if their journey is over. Well, it's the same reason Luffy's idol, Shanks and his crew are still sailing. They do it for adventure. In fact, Luffy was determined to explore the West Blue after returning the Straw Hat to Shanks.

Anyway, I'm boring you with all this filler, aren't I? Let's just cut to the chase.

The crew had landed in a town called Turnip Village. This was Usopp's home.

Usopp unboarded and said, "Come on, guys! I want you to be with me when I reunite with Kaya! I plan on asking her a question that Luffy may like!"

Upon hearing this, Luffy grinned and leapt out of the ship. The others shrugged and followed. Basically, Sanji just wanted to meet this Kaya that Usopp spoke of.

Silly Sanji, womanizing is for Parco Folgore.

Usopp first said hello to the three kids from his former crew, Onion, Carrot and Pepper. They used to be his pretend pirate crew until he became a real pirate. They were so happy, they hugged their former captain.

In fact, amazingly, the villagers all came out to see what was up. They all stared at one another and said the following:

"Wow, it's Usopp."

"He hasn't been around in a long time."

"Not since Klahador left the village and Kaya got better."

"Where has he been this whole time?"

"You know, I always found it less peaceful when the kids were our alarm clock instead of Usopp."

Usopp waved and said, "Hello, everyone. I bet you're all wondering where I've been this whole time!"

The villagers stared and noticed the kid he was with and asked, "Isn't that Monkey D Luffy, the 100000000 berry man?"

"Don't tell me Usopp's with this guy."

"So, he's a real pirate now?"

Yep, this was certainly confusing for all the villagers.

After the long moment, Usopp marched right up to the Kaya mansion. He climbed over the fence like he always did back in the day with his friends along side him and jumped into the tree by Kaya's window. He knocked on the window as Kaya, who was folding her clothes turned around and asked, "Who could that be?"

She opened the door to find Usopp standing right there grinning at her. Kaya let out a big smile of joy and asked, "Usopp is that really you?"

Usopp nodded and said, "The one and only, and I have some amazing stories to tell you if it's okay with my crew!"

Luffy nodded and said, "Go ahead! You promised her more stories when you came back, and you have some great ones to tell!"

As much as it pained everyone to sit through Usopp's tales, they all let him do his thing and tell of his real tales, not his lies.

Kaya was amazed at the amazing stories Usopp had to tell. She gasped when she heard of him being knocked out by the merman, Chuu, but soon calmed down when he told of his victory over the fish. From the defeat of Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas to the time he took on CP9, all of his stories amazed the girl. She had so much trouble believing that these were true stories.

After he had told everything there was to tell, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and asked, "Kaya, I have loved you from the day I met you. Will you marry me and join the Straw Hat Pirates?"

Everyone in the area, including the Usopp Pirates, all stared in shock at this question. Usopp had proposed to Kaya.

Kaya had no idea what to say. She pulled the man into the mansion, hugged him and said, "Yes, I will marry you and go off to sea with you and your friends!"

The crew cheered as Sanji sobbed and complained, "I only got to say hello to her!"

Later that day, Merry gave them a proper wedding and the whole village said their goodbyes to the couple. Kaya was a Straw Hat Pirate now, and that was to last forever and ever until death did her and Usopp part.


End file.
